nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Unmasking of Truth:Chap1
'Chapter 1: Just an other Monday' It was morning. Sun showed through the bars on the blurred window across from Anti-1's containment cell, as they slept in his/her small, standardized military grade bed. Birds started chirping and fying about, but Anti-1 did not wake. They merely slept peacefully, softly breathing without a snore to be found. A woman walked past Anti-1's large containment cell. She had vuluptous dark red hair, a bit past her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkled with a sort of sadness, as she looked upon the sleeping child in what could barely be called a room of its own. She walked closer to the bars closing off Anti-1's containment cell from the walkway around it. "Good morning, Sleepy Head!" the woman exclaimed gently, trying to force a smile. Anti-1 yawned, and pulled their pillow closer to themselves. They did not want to wake up. "Wakey wakeeeey~" The lady said in a singsong voice. Anti-1 groaned with annoyance. Couldn't that Rose woman just leave them in peace? "It's time for our weekly taaaaalks~" The lady sang. There was nothing more annoying than the sheer amount of happiness in that voice. Anti-1 couldn't take it any longer. They had to wake up. Anti-1 struggled to stand up, stretched, and let out a huge yawn. "Good morning, Miss Rose," they said, irritated. "Soooooooo? How's it goin'?" Rose asked. "Fine," Anti-1 shrugged. "And how's that, erm... cell working out for you? Are you sure you don't need to be transfered somewhere else?" There was a short moment of silence. Finally, Anti-1 answered. "..Nah, I like it here. My dads are pretty cool; I wouldn't wanna leave them." Rose raised an eyebrow. "Your.. dads?" Anti-1 stared back at Rose blankly. "Yes. My dads. Guard 1 and Guard 2." Rose had a double take. "We've had this talk before, hun..Their names are Larry and Joe, and they're not your dads. They're your guards. You're in a government facility. This is a branch of the military, not a'' home!'' " Anti-1 shrugged. "Whatevs." Rose cleared her throat. "Ahem.. where were we..Ah! Yes! Have you been practicing the recorder, yet? Music is a very important skill to learn!" Anti-1 rolled her/his eyes. "I don't play ''recorder. I shoot energy blasts and cook bagels." Rose shifted uncomfortably. "Well, kid.. could you.. at least' try''' playing some recorder for me today?" "Sure." Anti-1 took their recorder out of the small drawer by their bed. They took a moment to compose themselves, then took a deep breath and tried to blow on the recorder. At first, nothing happened. Then, they tried to blow harder. Nothing happened. "Is that all?" Anti-1 asked. "Y-yeah, sure.. Is there anything you want to ask me, though?" Anti-1 sighed, and sat down. "Could you tell me.. about the outside world?" Rose paused for a moment. "The world outside? It's a beautiful place, with flowers and grass and trees and all sorts of different food... And there are all kinds of people out there, too, all sizes and shapes and colors.. And outside, the beds aren't so hard. They're softer and more comfortable." Anti-1 stared up in amusement. "Softer than this? Really?" Rose nodded. Anti-1 tilted their head. "Will I ever get to go outside?" Rose shrugged. "I don't know for sure, since I'm not the military.. But you should ''be able to. They can't keep you locked in this cell forev-" Just then, Guard one came bursting through and knocked Rose over. "ANTI-1! ATTENNNNNNTION!" Rose winced, now sprawled on the ground. "Exactly what did you plan to accomplish by-" Anti-1 stood up straight and saluted to Guard 1. Guard 1 went on. "Today, we are learning a '''new' type of combat move! Seeing as you completely aced the other lessons, no task shall be too great for you! AREEEEE YOU READY!?" Anti-1 nodded. Guard 1 unlocked Anti-1's cell door, and she/he briskly followed Guard 1 out to the training room. Rose struggled, trying to get up. "Why do they always push me over?" she said, exhasperated. ~ "NOW, STEP ONE OF YOUR TRAINING! HOLD YOUR ARMS OUT LIKE THIS!" "Affirmative, sir!" Anti-1 exclaimed, and held their arms out. "NOW, PUT YOUR LEGS OUT LIKE THIS AND KINDA WADDLE. YOU SEE THIS??? YOU SEE WHAT IM DOING??" "YES, SIR!" Anti-1 yelled, and the two started waddling around the stadium like a couple of fools. "NOW, RAISE YOUR LEFT ARM, CLENCHED IN A FIST, SWING IT AROUND, AND REPEAT AFTER ME: OP OP. OPPA GANGNAM STYLE." Anti-1 did as they were told. Out from the ground between Anti-1 and Guard 1, there shone a bright light in a circle light. Out from the circle emerged a beautiful female with long black hair. "I am the one who strikes death and fear into the hearts of mortal men. Who dares '''summon me!?" "Me!" Anti-1 exlaimed, proudly. "And why have you done this.. One-eyed child?" The lady asked, glaring. "I have two eyes, actually. But the thing is... I'm a pirate.'''" "What" "YARRRRG" Guard 1 smiled. "Excellent tactic, Anti-1! To confuse your enemy is to win the bout, after all!" Anti-1 bowed courteously. "Thank you, sir. I must always be on the lookout for ways to confuse and conquer the foe." "..Why am I here again?" The lady in black asked. "This is a Sezi Lady. They have all sorts of attacks, ranging from poison blasts to earthquakes. This Sezi Lady in particular is named Norman. She knows a lot of people, and specializes in potions and poisons. The downside is that she's sarcastic and impatient." Anti-1 stared in amusement, pen in hand, taking down notes. "Now, quickly, make a contract with Norman!" "But what do I exchange? Don't all contracts have to have some sort of.." "Sezi Ladies require someone else to summon them in order to visit this world. They're just your average people who were too pretty to leave this Earth but too dead to stay alive. She should be more than willing to make a contract with you." Anti-1 approached Norman hesitantly, then held out their hand for a handshake. "Let's make a pact, you and me.. You protect me when I need it, so I can summon you back to the realm of the living!" Norman nodded, and shook hands with Anti-1. "Deal." The circle in the ground started glowing again, and Norman dissappeared. "Well, that's all for today! - The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. A cooking class with Guards 1 and 2, where Guard 2 taught Anti-1 how to make souffle, a painting class with Guard 2 where he tried to talk about the beauty of some weird thing called "nature", and the same old sludge for lunch and dinner.. Everything molded together into one tired heap of running around and trying to make sense of things. After math class and the obligatory homework, Anti-1 slumped down in bed. One day, things would stop being so boring. One day... she/he would go outside. Category:Chapters Category:The Unmasking of Truth Chapters Category:The Unmasking of Truth